


chasing pavements

by nillabon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst!, Baking, Comfort, Confused About Feelings, Crepes, F/M, Possible identity reveal, Slow Burn, he deserves better, hopeless romantic chat, mari trying her best, not sure yet - Freeform, possible smut later on maybe, sad!chat, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nillabon/pseuds/nillabon
Summary: After pining over his partner Ladybug and being rejected countless times he seeks comfort in his close friend Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	chasing pavements

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna try to write this in chapters because slow burn !!

It was another gloomy day that Adrien was locked away in his room away from the world for poorly playing the piano for his father. He hadn’t been focused on practicing to say the least, always whisking away in the night to go see his lady and tonight was not any different. He had transformed and slinked out of his side window to leap across rooftops with his staff in hand. 

The sun had started to settle as the stars speckled the sky as night fell upon Paris.  
He pressed the small button on his staff to call Ladybug and smiled like an idiot when the screen glowed with her face. “ Yes, Kitty ? “ her voice was always so sweet like honey whenever she spoke. “ Will you come meet me at the usual spot ? “ he asked, his ears perking up in hope.  
The girl shook her head softly, “ I’ll be there in 10.” she said before the screen went blank leaving him to stare at his reflection. He bounded over to the rooftop just a few houses down from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Tonight he had prepared a small picnic for them with just a few loaves of bread and some soup he had grabbed on his way over along with a bouquet of roses.

A flash of red appeared in the corner of his vision and his lady was soon standing before him with her hands rested on her hips. “ Hello M’lady. “ he grabbed her delicate hand mindful of his claws to lean down and press a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “ Oh Chat. What is this-” she was cut off by him handing her a beautiful red rose, “ Just to treat my, Bugaboo.” he answered with his green orbs practically staring into her soul. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat while twirling the rose between her fingertips. “ Thank you, Chat but you know that there is another who I am still in love with.” she said practically stepping on eggshells trying to not hurt her partners feelings. Ever since he had gotten akumatized his feelings for her had become a sensitive subject. His ears noticeably dropped at her words along with his face, it seemed like she always had to rub salt into his wounds. “ I understand, I do.” he nodded looking away for a second then back to her with saddened eyes, “ Will you please just stay, I honestly just didn’t want to be alone tonight.” he admitted looking down to the ground, he regretted being this vulnerable.

She noticed how upset he looked causing her to frown while her hand unconsciously came up to caress his cheek, “ I wish I could Cat Noir, but I have to go. “ her thumb stroked the flushed skin of his cheek. “ I’m sorry. “ she murmured and let her hand fall as she stepped past him and used her yoyo to pull herself off the rooftop disappearing into the darkness. He felt like his heart had dropped and shattered on the ground into a million pieces feeling tears start to prick at his vision blurring it. 

He perched himself on the ledge and rubbed at his teary eyes with the back of his gloved hand letting out a sigh. Chat suddenly thought about someone who might be up at this hour that would definitely keep him company. He leaped a few houses over until he landed atop the bakery, there was a small side door that led to Marinette’s room and he found his claws rapping at it softly.

Marinette had just crawled into bed after being lectured by Tikki about respecting her partner’s feelings a little better next time causing her mind to run free knowing she wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Suddenly she heard a soft tap on her window, sitting up to see her kitty at the window. 

She hopped out of bed and propped the window open for him to crawl inside which he obliged and came to plop down on her pink duvet. “ Sorry it’s so late, I just kinda wanted some company. “ he said softly looking at her then down to his lap. The blunette shook her head slightly, “ It’s okay, Chat you know you are always welcome. “she felt her heart ache at the sight of him and knowing she caused it made it even worse. Chat had started to come visit her more recently here lately, they both seemed to be unlucky in the love department which they had bonded over. 

“ Thanks Marinette. “ he said offering her a smile, it didn’t seem like his usual cheeky grin though making her worry. “ Are you okay ? “ she blurted out causing him to be a little taken aback by the question, “ I-I have just had a rough night. “ he kept it short of details, but she didn’t need any to know what had happened. She stepped forward and found herself sitting beside him. “ Me too. “ she nodded and lifted his chin up with her pointer finger, “ I’m going to make us some popcorn and you pick out a movie. “ she deadpanned and handed him the remote to her TV as she stood up and walked downstairs. 

The superhero was a tad confused, but went along with her as he scrolled through Netflix finally settling on some cheesy looking horror movie. He found himself laying back so his head had hit the pillows. They had become closer over the past few weeks and he had definitely become more comfortable with the baker. A few minutes passed by and she soon walked up with a large bowl full of popcorn loaded with butter. She handed him the bowl and crawled over to lay beside him. “ I didn’t know you were a fan of horror. “ she said while clicking play and looking over to see him stuffing his face with popcorn causing her to laugh.

In a way Marinette had felt extremely guilty that she was the reason Chat was down along with the reason he was starting to perk up. They were cracking jokes about how the characters were always so ridiculous and cliché. “ She is sooo going to die first. “ Chat had pointed out the brunette running through the woods while grabbing another handful of food. Marinette shook her head, “ No, the blonde always dies first,” she argued then looked over to him and booped his nose, “ No offense. “ causing them both to burst out into a fit of laughter. When the movie ended and both were yawning uncontrollably she felt Chat bury himself into her side. She had frozen at first not sure how to react, finally settling on just pulling him closer. The least she could do was offer him comfort at this point. 

He had found a cozy spot at the crook of her hip and he had honestly not even noticed what he was doing. He just knew how comfy it was until he blinked to look up at her causing him to shoot up startling the girl. “ I'm so sorry, Marinette I-” Chat began to blurt out apologies after each other until her petite finger pressed to his lips. “ Just come here.” 

He had obliged a little reluctantly at first but nonetheless nuzzled himself into her stomach once again getting comfortable and Marinette simply smiled down at him. She enjoyed his company as well honestly while she inched herself a little closer to him while pulling the comforter over them both. Her hand had found purchase in his messy golden locks letting her fingers card through it gently. She noticed how his hair kind of resembled Adrien’s when she thought about it, but pushed the thought back to her mind for now trying to relax and enjoy the others presence. 

Midnight had rolled around and they were both fast asleep by now, but a quick wake up call from his kwami had stirred him. He gently inched himself from under her and sat up to rub his eyes tiredly then looked over to her seeing her twitch. He replaced his presence with a pillow and pressed a feather like kiss to her forehead. “ Goodnight, Marinette. “ he had whispered before clambering out her window and taking off on his staff. Honestly Chat had never wanted the moment to end, but knew he needed to be home so nobody suspected anything l in the morning. 

Soon he was back in his bed and transformed causing Plagg to flop on the pillow beside him with a dramatic huff, “ You owe me a lot of cheese for letting you stay out that late. “ he warned before snoozing off. Adrien rolled his eyes and settled down in his bed, tugging the comforter over himself, he missed the girl’s presence honestly. He settled for his pillow which he had brought close and held. He nuzzled his face into the fluff and eventually drifted off to the thoughts of her. 

Marinette had woken up the next morning to another soft tap from her window and no other than her feline friend was the cause of it. She rose from the covers to go and let him inside, “ Miss me that much huh, “ she teased while stretching her arms in the air with a small yawn. Chat honestly was unsure of the exact feeling quite yet, but knew he wanted to spend more time with her. “ Well of course. “ he said, coming to sit next to her on her bed. THe pang in his chest was foreign honestly, it wasn’t what he had gotten around Ladybug. Her tired eyes came to settle upon him, “ I’ll make some crepes okay, Kitty ? “ she offered and stood up to make her way downstairs. “ Only if I can help !” he yelled chasing after her. 

The bluenette had laughed as she stuffed a bunch of ingredients into his arms causing him to nearly tip over. They made their way over to the counter and began mixing everything together. She worked on pouring them onto the hot pan while Chat busied himself with chopping up some strawberries along with whipping up some cream after Mari had shown him how to.  
After he had helped her flip some of them and watched her smother them in fresh whipped cream along with sprinkle some strawberries on top, his mouth near watering at the sight.

He felt useful to her and with her while he shoved a bite of the crepe into his mouth and eyes her down. She was slicing a piece and gently placing it between her lips, but met his eyes and she nearly choked with a bright blush on her cheeks. His eyes had widened and he had patted the small of her back to help dislodge it and after a large gulp of orange juice she had succeeded. “ Sorry I know how breathtaking I can be. “ Chat teased causing the dark haired girl to roll her eyes slightly while taking another bite.

They had finished up and he had helped her dry dishes since he insisted that cats hate water as a joke, but Mari didn’t mind scrubbing the dishes while he put them away in the cabinets. “ Thank you for breakfast, Mari.” he said, drying off a plate before putting it with the rest of them. Marinette noticed this nickname and put it in her mind to dig up to tease him later instead just offering him a smile. “ You’re welcome, Chat. “ 

After breakfast they had spent some more time together taking in each other's company before Chat had to leave to get back in time for brunch by himself since his father hadn’t bothered showing up. “ I’ll stop by later. “ he whispered and pressed a kiss to her rosy cheek and with a wave he was gone out the door making Mari frown slightly. Tikki noticed this and flyed up to nudge her cheek, “ Come on, Marinette just admit that you are falling for him. “ the kwami exclaimed, making her holder shake her head and brush the thought away into the many in the void of her mind. “ Just think about it. “ the ladybug pried making Mari sigh as she pondered the thought. “ Maybe I am..” she trailed off and shook her head, “ but what about Adrien !?” she said as she began to pace her room and Tikki just shook her head with a smile knowing the real truth only made it even more ironic and painful.

Throughout the day Marinette had still fawned over Adrien, but still had thoughts of that silly cat in her mind. She couldn’t wait to get home and for him to come visit like he usually did.  
Someone had gotten akumatized causing her thoughts to slip away and focus on the task at hand.

After they had defeated the villain Ladybug had turned with her fist out to her partner.  
“ Pound it ! “ she yelled, but had noticed a glint in his eye during the battle and it hadn’t seemed to fade as he kept his arms crossed. “ Chat.. I get that you’re upset. “ she started and he shook his head trying to force a smile as his fist connected with hers. He hadn’t spoken to her the whole time which alarmed her slightly, only really talking to discuss the plan, no flirting, no M’lady, no Bugaboo, and she was slightly saddened by that. It was selfish to say the least, but the thought of him falling out of love with Ladybug only to fall head over heels for Marinette worried her. She had made a mistake last night, but it didn’t feel like one.

“ Chat. '' Ladybug spoke softly causing his ears to raise as his head turned to her, his eyes looking a little colder than usual. “ Yes, Ladybug ? “ he asked, making her frown and shuffle her feet slightly. “ Listen about last night-” she began and he had simply turned his head to look away from her, almost pained by that. “ I’m sorry, Chat. “ she admitted and turned his face back to her, “ I wanna make it up to you. “ she whispered. Honestly she had felt awful for just pulling him a string along for him to chase, but had started to feel definitely something more for her partner whether she was her civilian self or her alter ego. His eyes widened at her and he swallowed thickly, “ I have plans. “ he spoke trying to seem uninterested, but she knew her Kitty.“ Please...just meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight. “ she pleaded and looked into those beautiful green eyes of his. He let a sigh past his lips and nodded reluctantly, “ Okay, but don’t stand me up.” he mumbled and looked at his flashing ring noting he only had a few minutes before he would transform back. “ I will, I promise Chaton.” she said under her breath watching him take off to hide before doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting an actual story now <3


End file.
